Detrás de la mentira
by Cris-chan12
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo... Finalmente, puedo estar contigo. Ven mi bella dama, el espectáculo está por comenzar.
1. ¡Qué comience el espectáculo!

**Disclaimer: Kagerou project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo dueño (Jin). Tampoco me pertenece la obra literaria "La Celestina", crédito a su creador o creadores originales.**

**Aclaraciones: Ésto es un UA (universo alternativo) sin embargo, todos los personajes que vayan a aparecer tendrán sus poderes. También puede que las personalidades de éstos me queden muy Ooc (lo digo sobre todo por Kido n.n U aunque intentaré respetar las personalidades de cada uno). La edad de Kido es de dieciséis; mientras que la de Kano será de diecisiete.**

**El capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Kido**

* * *

Era una preciosa noche estrellada; mis padres y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el teatro más famoso de la ciudad. Obviamente, no llevaba mi adorada sudadera con capucha y mis pantalones; según ellos "eso no es lo que lleva una señorita", y me obligaron a ponerme un estúpido vestido blanco, con unos zapatos de tacón a juego, sus correspondientes accesorios, maquillaje y mi cabello suelto. Pero, a pesar de que odie todo eso, mi fascinación por el mundo de la interpretación es mucho más fuerte. Recuerdo cuando me llevaron por primera vez a un teatro; tenía más o menos unos ocho años, no podía evitar tener un brillo en mis ojos cuando lo vi, había que admitir ese conejo era muy astuto y gracioso. Gracias a eso, me puse a investigar más sobre ese maravilloso género artístico y bueno, digamos que es mi mayor obsesión.

—Tsubomi, ya hemos llegado —interrumpió mi madre. En cuestión de segundos, el chófer abrió la puerta y yo baje del vehículo.

—Voy a por las entradas, no te muevas de ahí —ordenaron mis progenitores, yéndose ha la taquilla donde se piden las entradas. Estaba impaciente por ver como interpretan los actores a "_La Celestina"_, una de mis obras literarias favoritas. Sin duda ese Calisto era algo tonto, ¿cómo te puedes enamorar de alguien a primera vista?

—¡Por favor! ¡Eso es ilógico! —pensé en voz alta, estando segura de lo que decía.

_Nada en este mundo tiene lógica mi bella dama._

Me tensé un poco al notar como mordían mi oreja, provocando que un pequeño gemido saliera de mi boca. Me giré con rapidez, con la esperanza de encontrar al sujeto que me había hecho eso y decirle un par de cosas. Desgraciadamente, no divisé a la persona que lo hizo... Sin embargo, sentí algo en mi pelo. No dudé ni cinco segundos en quitarme esa cosa y averiguar lo que era.

—¿Una rosa? —me pregunté, esperando alguna explicación, la cual nunca iba ha tener. Observé aquella flor con detenimiento y pude ver una especie de papel entre algunos pétalos. Saqué el papel con cuidado y comencé a leer.

_Hermosa flor ¿no te parece? Aunque no se compara contigo, mi ángel de cabellera verde._

_Espero verte en la función, ¡el espectáculo está por comenzar!_

_Atentamente, alguien que te observa._

Ésto es una broma ¿verdad? es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio escribiría esta clase de cosas? Aunque... No creo que sea verdad, hay mucha gente que tiene el mismo color de pelo que yo. Habrá sido una confusión.

—¡Cariño, ya las tenemos! —gritó mi mamá, corrompiendo mis pensamientos. Es verdad... Yo vine aquí para ver una interpretación de "_La Celestina"_, no tengo tiempo para tonterías como ésta. Sin más dilación, los seguí y, finalmente, llegamos al salón de actos—. Según ésto... Nuestros asientos son los primeros —dijo mi madre ojeando los pequeños papeles. Me senté en uno de los asientos asignados y esperé a que comenzara. Minutos más tarde, las luces del salón se apagaron y los focos se encendieron poco a poco, alumbrando así el escenario. Poco después, el telón se abrió, dejando ver a los actores del primer acto.

—¡Majestad, majestad! ¿¡Adónde va!? —preguntó desesperado un chico de cabellera ceniza y con vestimenta roja.

—¡Menuda pregunta! ¿No es algo obvio? —respondió burlón un muchacho de ojos similares a los de un zorro y rubio, señalando su escopeta y diversos objetos de caza.

—Pero... ¿Los reyes no se enfadarán? —dudó, preocupado por lo que llegara a pasar si los reyes llamaban al príncipe y éste no estaba.

—¡No hay de qué preocuparse! Ya me ocupé de ello —aseguró despreocupado mientras se marchaba de palacio.

—Pe... —cuando el sirviente iba a protestar, se dio cuenta de que ya se había ido.

La escena de ahora era en el bosque, con el príncipe buscando a su nueva presa, la cual encontró cuando divisó a un halcón. Lo persiguió y lo persiguió hasta que entró al jardín de una doncella desconocida.

—Dios mío, ¡qué ven mis ojos! ¡He llegado al paraíso! ¿O es esto el cielo? —anunció, como si hubiera encontrado algo muchísimo mejor que ese halcón.

—¿Qué te trae por estos lares joven forastero? —le cuestionó una chica de ojos y pelo dorado.

—Su presencia es lo que me atrae mi dulce flor de primavera —la desconocida quedó extrañada por el comportamiento del rubio, cosa que éste notó—. Llámame loco pero... Estoy enamorado de ti, Kido Tsubomi —confesó con una sonrisa seductora. Espera... ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Por qué lo ha dicho? Y lo peor de todo ¿¡Por qué nadie se ha sorprendido!? Además, ¿¡desde cuándo lleva esas lentillas rojas!? Dios mío, ahora mi mente se está imaginando cosas, definitivamente necesito un descanso.

_Tres... Dos... Uno... ¡A escena!_

De repente, un ejercito de gente armada entró por las ventanas, secuestrando e hiriendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Quedé paralizada... En estos momentos estoy pasando el mayor miedo de mi vida. Intentaba correr pero... Mis piernas no respondían. Nada en mí respondía, un momento, ¿desde cuándo estoy en el suelo? No entendía nada, todo era tan confuso. Sin sentirlo, poco a poco fui perdiendo la consciencia hasta que... La perdí por completo y todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro.

* * *

**Holiwis :3 vengo con otro nuevo fic -w- (a veces me paso de creativa XD) creo que alguno que otro habrá notado que soy fan de Mekaku city actors (Kagerou project) y que mi pareja favorita es KanoxKido ):3 y mi personaje favorito es obvio que es nuestra querida tsundere Kido X3 además no es nada desesperante *-* no como otras tsunderes XD**

**Bueno ****¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS****! ****Son muy importantes para mí ;-; sin ellos no tengo motivación U.U así que no sean malos y dadme uno mis queridas personitas nya.**


	2. Daños del pasado

******Disclaimer: Kagerou project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones: El capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Kano. Y éste no es el pasado original de Kano.**

* * *

Era tiempo de actuar; después de tantos años siguiendo tu pista... Por fin podré verte mi amada Kido. No más el seguirte y protegerte en las sombras, no más observarte y no poder tocarte.

_Nunca más._

Aun si tengo que dañar a alguien, lo haré, no permitiré que nadie te aparte de mi lado... No después de lo que hicieron conmigo hace muchos años...

_Una débil luz alumbró toda la habitación, haciéndome entender que era hora de despertar. Me levanté somnoliento de la cama y fui al cuarto de baño. Me miré en el espejo, suspirando pesadamente por la cantidad de golpes y moretones que abundaban por mi cuerpo, hechos por cortesía de unos imbéciles que quisieron irse sin pagar. A pesar de tener nueve años de edad, trabajo defendiendo un prostíbulo, en el cual también trabaja mi madre. Os preguntaréis cómo su marido puede permitir eso; fácil y sencillo, él se fue con su amante cuando nací, dejando sola a mamá ha cargo de mí, que no tenía apenas una semana de vida. ¿Triste? Tal vez, si no fuera porque ese sentimiento se convirtió en algo irrelevante y ridículo a mi criterio._

_Abrí la llave del agua y entré en la ducha, con la esperanza de calmar un poco el dolor de mis heridas—. Otra cosa que ocultar —suspiré de nuevo, esto no pasaría si no fuera porque tenía que mejorar a la hora de defenderme pero esta vez era imposible, ¡cinco contra uno era injusto!_

_La vida es injusta._

_Sí... La vida es una mujer bastante complicada y egoísta, sólo vela por los crueles y despiadados; si tienes el corazón puro, date por muerto. Tras un par de minutos, salí del cuarto de baño, listo para dar comienzo mi día con un buen desayuno. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y busqué con la mirada a mi madre—. ¿Dónde está? —me pregunté, estaba empezando a preocuparme. Rastreé todo a mi alrededor y vi una nota que decía—:_

_Salí a comprar, recuerda no abrir ni hablar con extraños. Volveré pronto, mamá._

_—__Pero... Si son las seis y media de la mañana aproximadamente, es imposible que ningún puesto esté abierto —me alarmé, no esperé a nada más, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de mi madre. Mi mente ya ni siquiera diferenciaba entre izquierda o derecha, el miedo y la desesperación tenían el control de mi cabeza ahora._

_—__¡Buenos días, Shuuya! —saludó con una enorme sonrisa. Él era un compañero de trabajo, nos ayuda bastante siempre que puede, cosa que agradezco._

_—__¿Has visto a mi madre?_

_—__Pasó hace unos minutos por aquí y luego giró a la izquierda, parecía algo apurada —esas palabras fueron suficientes para que mi carrera volviera a su ritmo anterior, confundiendo al hombre. Corrí por donde dijo que fue—. Este lugar... Me suena —paré un momento y lo analicé todo. Aquí fue donde me peleé con esos bastardos. ¿Y si han chantajeado a mi madre? O puede que algo peor._

_Trato hecho._

_—__Esa voz... ¿No es la de mi mamá? —me aproximé con cuidado hasta el lugar donde se oyó la voz. La escena que vi hizo que abriera mis ojos de par en par, ella estaba junto a uno de los idiotas del otro día, recibiendo una bolsa bastante grande. Me arrimé un poco más y sí, lo que divisé era al sujeto entregándole a ésta una gran bolsa de dinero. Ambos miraron a donde yo me encontraba y, obviamente; me descubrieron._

_—__Shuuya, hijo, sabes perfectamente que yo necesito dinero para mantenerme ¿verdad? —asentí, ahora estaba nervioso y temblando. ¿Qué más sentimientos y sensaciones presenciaré hoy?—. Es por eso que debo eliminar todas las cosas molestas, comenzando por ti, mi pequeño —soltó, cómo si fuera algo de poca importancia. Todo lo que acababa de escuchar es... ¿Real? No... ¡Me niego!_

_—__¡Eso es mentira! ¿¡Dónde está mi verdadera madre!?_

_—__Shu-Shuuya —dijo una voz temblorosa, justo detrás de ellos estaba una mujer repleta de sangre y con diversos cortes y cuchillazos._

_—__¡Mierda, creímos haberte matado! —gritó uno de ellos, sacándose la peluca y el maquillaje de mujer que tenía, demostrando que sólo era un farsante. Escaneé a la que se encontraba en el suelo, ella... Ella sí es mi mamá. De mis ojos salieron unas gotas de agua que mojaron todo a su paso._

_—__No... ¡No! —cualquiera que me escuchara diría que estaría loco, pero eso no me importaba. Me lancé hacia ellos y les di unos puñetazos en sus estómagos, cayendo doloridos al suelo; con suerte los retendría un rato, el suficiente para ayudar a mi progenitora—. Madre, estoy aquí, he venido a ayudarte —susurré, agachándome hasta quedar a su altura. No hubo una respuesta de su parte, ni siquiera un movimiento. Con algo de miedo, me aventuré a tocar su mano... Estaba helada. Esas manos que alguna vez me dieron cariño y amor..._

_No volverán a darlo._

_¿Por qué Dios? ¿Qué hice mal para que me castigaras así? ¿Es por qué tengo la sangre del putero de mi padre? O quizás..._

_Soy un estorbo._

_¿Tendrían esos hombres razón? Yo soy... ¿Algo molesto? Una ficha inútil en el tablero del ajedrez._

_—__¡Maldito crío, te vas a enterar! —vociferó enfadado, esas palabras causaron mis labios se curvaran, soltando risas retorcidas—. ¿¡Y todavía tienes la desfachatez de reírte niñato de mierda!? —gruñó, alzándome por la camisa y enseñándome la navaja que tenía._

_—__Parece que pierdes los estribos muy rápido, pobre infeliz; metiéndose con un niño de nueve años. ¿Tienes dignidad? Porque creo que se quedó atrás junto a la inteligencia que te falta —de pronto, fui lanzado con mucha fuerza al suelo, con la mirada del desconocido clavada en mí. Mis risas se hicieron mucho más altas y frecuentes, recibiendo golpes y cortes por parte del individuo. Llego el momento en que me desangré por completo y me desmayé debido a la reciente perdida._

* * *

**Bueno, aquí la continuación (me emocioné mucho al ver 7 reviews, favs y follows en mi historia, normalmente no suelo tener a muchas personas. Me animasteis mucho a continuar, así que no tardé mucho en plantear la idea del capítulo 2, vamos, éste), no tenéis la menor idea de cuanto he tardado en hacer esta meldecilla (todo por vosotros mis criaturitas *-*), tenía abierto una página de sinónimos y la RAE para intentar no repetir términos y las faltas de ortografía. Espero no tener ninguna, me esforcé mucho y lo releí más de lo habitual (5 veces cada párrafo es lo habitual, esta vez lo he leído 10 veces) de todas maneras son bienvenidas todo tipo de críticas constructivas n.n**

**Estoy algo cansada, así que hoy no responderé los reviews, pero los leí todos y os estoy muy agradecida que saquéis un poco de vuestro tiempo para leer ésto, muchas gracias de verdad :'3**


	3. Conociéndote

******Disclaimer: Kagerou project (Mekaku city actors) no me pertenece, crédito a su autor (Jin)**

**Aclaraciones: Lo que está en cursiva significa que está narrando Kano del pasado y, la letra normal, que está narrando el Kano del presente. También habrá un poco de OoC (aunque intentaré apegarme a sus personalidades originales lo más que pueda).**

* * *

_Cuando abrí nuevamente mis ojos, me encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto. Parecía un... ¿Cementerio? Me levanté con mucho esfuerzo del suelo y analicé mi entorno. Parecía como si hubiesen dejado de usar este lugar hace mucho, estaba bastante descuidado, pero mi gran pregunta es, ¿por qué estaba tirado aquí?_

_—__Parece que hay un intruso en el jardín del amo —habló una voz desconocida. Miré hacia atrás y vi a un niño de cabello negro y ojos marrones oscuros, además de vestir con un traje que sólo los ricos pueden permitirse._

_—__Estás de broma ¿verdad? Esto es un maldito cementerio, no un jardín —aclaré de mala gana. El sujeto río y yo lo miré extrañado, ¿qué tiene de gracioso lo que he dicho?_

_—__El amo tiene un significado especial para cada cosa —dijo con cierto toque de gracia—. Cambiando de tema, no es bonito irrumpir en propiedad ajena, así que voy a tener que llevarte ante mi amo, espero que seas un niño bueno y me sigas —espetó con una sonrisa amable._

_¿Se cree qué nací ayer o qué? Yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie, y mucho menos de desconocidos. Me puse en posición de ataque, cogí impulso y fui a gran velocidad hacia él, siendo esquivado de una forma impresionante. Miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba él, aún con una sonrisa amigable—. No quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejas opción —de repente, sentí un gran dolor en mi estómago, tirándome al suelo y chocando con una lápida debido a la fuerza que empleó para golpearme, tanta, que incluso no podía levantarme. El chico se acercó lentamente a mí y se me quedó viendo, estaba apunto de desmayarme de nuevo pero antes de dejar de saber lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, escuché un "lo siento"._

* * *

_—__No le habrás dado demasiado fuerte ¿verdad? —oí que decía una voz desconocida. ¿En dónde diablos estoy? Era lo único que se pasaba por mi cabeza, aunque... Esto podría beneficiarme, si finjo que aún sigo inconsciente, podré saber en donde me encuentro y algo de información extra que puede servirme después._

_—__No señor, fui lo más cuidadoso posible —respondió otra voz, podría jurar que es la del niño que me golpeó._

_—__¿Notaste algo raro en él? —preguntó la voz más grave._

_—__No, aunque cuando lo encontré parecía muerto, al final me había equivocado —contestó con seriedad._

_—__Será mejor mantenerlo aquí, no sabemos si tiene los ojos rojos —musitó con decisión. ¿Ojos rojos? ¿A qué se refiere? En cualquier caso, en mí no van a encontrar eso que dicen, el color de mis ojos es amarillo._

_—__Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¿no lo crees intruso de orbes amarillos? —mencionó el más joven. Quedé en shock, ¿¡cómo ha podido adivinar lo que estoy pensando!? ¡Es imposible! Pero... ¡No! Seguro que vio el color de mi iris antes._

_—__De hecho, es lo primero que vi, el resto no me importó —aclaró desinteresado. Esto tenía que ser una broma, nadie puede leer los pensamientos, seguro que ésto es un sueño._

_—__Me temo decirte que no es un sueño, sí puedo leer tus pensamientos, los tuyos y los de cualquiera —explicó—. Ahora, hazme el favor de dejar de fingir que estás durmiendo —dicho wsto, abrí mis párpados y los miré a ambos._

_El hombre junto al muchacho de pelo ceniza tenía el cabello castaño, unas gafas de pasta negras, su iris era como el carbón, su piel era morena, pero no demasiado y tenía una sonrisa amable. Observé con detenimiento esta vez al pelinegro, había algo que llamaba mi atención, eran esos ojos rojos. Estaba algo confundido, ¿no tenía los orbes marrones?_

_—__Tú mismo lo pensaste, mis ojos son originalmente castaño oscuro. Esto es debido al Daze._

_—__¿Daze? ¿Qué es eso? —interrogué con curiosidad. Puede que esté perdiendo el juicio pero, después de ver los ojos rojos, esto se está volviendo más creíble._

_—__Es un mundo bastante misterioso, lo único que sabemos es que para entrar, deben morir dos personas juntas el quince de Agosto —intervino esta vez el mayor—. Pero... Sólo uno sale del Daze con las habilidades de la serpiente —la sangre se me heló en un momento, eso quiere decir que... Si mi madre y yo hemos muerto y el único que he vuelto soy yo... ¿He sido revivido por el poder de la serpiente? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo._

_—__¿Qué día fue ayer? —pregunté con miedo. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, sentía como varios sentimientos me invadían a la vez._

_—__Quince de Agosto —declaró el crío. Mis ojos quedaron abiertos de par en par, un nudo se formó en mi garganta, impidiendo que las palabras salieran de mi boca. Sólo puedo hacer una cosa para ver si mi teoría es cierta o no... Tenía que utilizar mis poderes, ¿pero cómo?_

_—__¿Cómo puedo usar mis poderes? —les cuestioné sin rodeos. Noté como los orbes del pequeño volvían a su estado original, supongo que eso es con práctica._

_—__No es tan sencillo, sale al azar y cuando menos te lo esperas —interrumpió el adulto._

_—__Además de que cuesta tener el control de tus poderes —añadió el sujeto._

Después de eso, estuve conviviendo con ellos por el hecho de que me obligaban y porque tampoco tenía idea de cómo llegar a mi casa. También supe que el chico de mi edad se llamaba Kousuke Seto y que el adulto era Kenjirou Tateyama. Descubrí que tenía la serpiente gracias a que una mañana me desperté siendo una mujer, además de que mi iris cambió del color dorado al rojo sangre. Recuerdo que ese día lloré como un condenado, porque si yo tenía a la serpiente, eso significaba que mi madre ya no volverá jamás a este mundo.

Los meses fueron pasando, no estaba nada mal el vivir con el señor Tateyama, además, me sorprendió la forma en la cual me propuso poner en práctica mi habilidad, y gracias a ese medio conocí a la belleza que ahora está en mis brazos. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

_Era una mañana tranquila en la mansión de los Tateyama. El señor de la casa se había ido a trabajar al igual que Seto, algo que me hacía sentir mal. Ellos estaban ganando dinero para los gastos de la casa, mientras que yo no hacía absolutamente nada. Estaba bastante frustrado, quería ayudar de alguna forma para compensarles el hecho de que me aceptasen en su hogar._

_—__Shuuya —canturrearon en mi oído, casi cayéndome del lujoso sofá por el reciente susto—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti —habló felizmente. Aunque Kenjirou tuviera cierta edad, él se seguía comportando de forma infantil._

_—__¿No tendrías que estar trabajando ahora?_

_—__Me dieron el día libre —dijo con simpleza—. Pero, el caso es que encontré algo en donde puedes poner en práctica tu habilidad —bastó con que dijera "práctica" para tener toda mi atención puesta en él y sus palabras—. Sería mediante obras teatrales, aparte de ganar un poco de dinero, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro —nombró al fin la tan deseada sorpresa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, una sonrisa la cual no mostraba en mucho tiempo, una de felicidad._

_—__¿Cuándo empiezo? —inquirí ilusionado. Mi acompañante rió por la reacción que tuve ante su propuesta._

_—__Esta tarde, en la calle de los lirios. Hoy es la inauguración de su teatro y para celebrarlo han decidido interpretar un clásico, escrito por Lewis Carroll, Alicia en el país de las Maravillas —argumentó aún con una sonrisa en su cara—. Tu papel es el del conejo blanco._

_—__¡Genial! —exclamé alegre. Le tenía mucho cariño a ese cuento, era el que mi mamá me leía cuando era un enano._

_Odio la nostalgia._

_Hace que me sienta triste y con una gran depresión... Lo aborrezco._

_—__¿Shuuya? ¿Te ocurre algo? —ya casi olvidaba que el de cabellera castaña estaba aquí. Negué con mi cabeza varias veces, tranquilizándolo—. Aquí tienes el libreto, si necesitas ayuda sabes que estoy por aquí —anunció, dándome un cuaderno de unas cinco hojas más o menos. _

_Luego de esa escena, me fui a mi habitación, no quería liarla en la función, así que tenía que practicar. Nada más entrar a la sala, la examiné, nunca me cansaba de verla. La pared era de un tono blanco, el suelo era de madera de pino, la puerta era de madera de pino con bordados dorados a juego con el pomo, a la derecha de ésta se situaba un enorme ropero, en frente de éste; un poco alejado, estaba la mesita de noche; que era de madera de abeto, constaba de tres cajones. Sobre ella había una pequeña lámpara de aceite y un par de porta retratos, junto a la mesita, había una enorme cama matrimonial; con las sabanas y almohadas blancas, con la cabecera del mismo material que la mesita de noche. Siguiendo delante de la puerta, se encuentra una silla y un escritorio de madera con unos cuantos libros y cosas como lápices, bolígrafos, etcétera. A su izquierda había un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo; con unos bordados bastante extravagantes en color oro. Y para finalizar, un enorme balcón con unas magníficas vistas de toda la ciudad. Siempre he pensado que no merecía un cuarto así, que era demasiado lujo y de más, pero Kenjirou siempre me ignoraba cuando hablaba de ello._

_Me situé delante del espejo y me concentré para aprenderme el libreto, aunque era estúpido que me pusiera a estudiar sabiéndome de memoria todo lo que decía cada uno de los personajes, pero era mejor prevenir que curar; además, siempre podía utilizar mis ojos para hacer creer que no estoy leyendo el libreto en escena cuando en realidad sí lo hago. Ese plan sin duda me gustaba más._

_El tiempo fue pasando, ya había salido de casa, no sin antes despedirme del señor Tateyama, el cual recibió una llamada urgente de Kousuke y no ha podido acompañarme al teatro. Pero ahora no era el momento de estar preocupado, tenía una función que cumplir, no tenía tiempo para sentimientos innecesarios. Allí estaba, delante del enorme teatro con un montón de gente de clase alta entrando y pidiendo las entradas para ver la actuación, pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo voy a entrar? Porque con tanta gente es muy fácil perderse._

_—__Hola —saludó una tímida y dulce voz. Miré para todos lados y vi una niña de pelo verde, orbes azabache y tez blanca, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con una inocente sonrisa._

_¿Acaso era esto el cielo? Porque si es así, acabo de ver un bello ángel._

_No sabía que decir, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, todo lo que había en mi mente se había esfumado en tan sólo unos segundos. ¿Cómo ha podido suceder eso? Es inexplicable, ¡es simplemente ilógico!—. Hola, soy Kano Shuuya ¿Y tú? —ni siquiera sé cómo pude articular palabra sin tartamudear._

_—__Soy Kido Tsubomi, es un gusto conocerte Kano —se presentó de forma cortés, aún con su radiante sonrisa. Una parte de mí me decía que me quedara a hablar con ella, mientras que la otra me decía que me fuera y siguiera buscando una forma de entrar. Al final, hablando coloquialmente, mandé a la mierda la actuación y permanecí con Kido. Ambos nos hicimos las típicas preguntas para conocernos mejor; los años, lo que nos gusta, lo que no nos gusta, cumpleaños, etcétera. No teníamos tantas diferencias después de todo. Pero, había algo que me recordaba a alguien; una persona tierna, buena y que siempre me dio mucho amor._

_Mi madre._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tenías que recordar a ella? ¿Por qué tenéis la misma forma de ser?_

_¿Por qué?_

_Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ya cristalizados ojos, provocando que Kido se preocupara y, obviamente, preguntara el por qué de mi estado actual. No quería hablar, no deseaba tampoco recordar, sólo quería ser feliz, sin nada que me atormente._

_¿Es eso demasiado pedir?_

_—__¿Por qué eres así conmigo? —le interrogué, recibiendo una mirada cariñosa por parte de ella._

_—__Porque soy así, además, sería de mala educación tratar ____mal a alguien —dijo con un tono comprensivo y tranquilo—. Si te soy sincera, llorar no es ninguna solución válida, tal vez te desahogues pero, ¿no es mejor sonreír?_

_—__¿Son... Sonreír? —respondí entre sollozos._

_—__Sí, así todos podrán ver que eres fuerte y que no tienes miedo a nada y, a la vez, se hacen más llevaderos tus problemas —añadió, mostrando otra sonrisa muchísimo más hermosa que la anterior._

Desde ese entonces, no he dejado de sonreír, daba igual si estaba deprimido, tenía una sonrisa en mi cara. Ella ha hecho que cambiara mi forma de ver y de pensar, cambió mi tristeza y la transformó en alegría, es por eso que me enamoré de ella. Por esa razón...

_No quiero que te aparten de mi lado._

* * *

**¡Por fin! (me ha tomado muchas horas el hacer el capítulo, pero valió la pena :'D) Esta vez os traigo un capítulo de nada más y nada menos que de 2, 188 palabras (bueno, sin contar la nota de autor de arriba)**

**Cambiando de tema, estoy muy agradecida por la aceptación que tiene esta historia (por eso es que el capítulo de hoy tiene esas dos mil palabras, quería compensaros por vuestros hermosos comentarios X3)**

**Bueno, hoy (finalmente XD) responderé a vuestros comentarios (les aviso de ante mano que los respondo con cosas bastante random, ni yo sé como me las apaño XD)**

**Ilyasvel: ¡Holiwis! :3 os estoy hablando a todos desde Narnia, mis unicornios necesitaban combustible (comen muñecas marvadas adsfg) ?) X3 me encanta que te encante ?) supongo que sabrás ahora cómo se conocieron :3 aunque ya joderé dejando intriga en más capítulos XD (mi maldad no descansa :'3 ?) ) no sabes lo útil que me ha sido tu consejo, muchísimas gracias de verdad nwn**

**Nana-sann: Grita como fangirl ahora B3 ?) gracias, me alegra oír eso :'D bueno XD me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos :'3 es MUY raro que ponga a mis personajes favoritos felices de la vida XD (los tengo que hacer sufrir un poquito al menos -w-) y yo agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo para leer lo que escribo :3**

**Neko02: Aquí está, tenemos a un Kano violador y sexy y una Kido muy kawaii y con peligro de perder su virginidad ?)**

**CrissNyan (no me deja poner el punto lel): Cierto uwu pero tenía que hacerlo, además, ya mismo será el primer lemmon de la historia y se animará la cosa -w-**

**Harmony-Frost-30589: Como dije antes, amodoro hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos XD gracias, me alegro de que te guste X3 y sí, Kano se salió del libreto y le dijo eso a mi niña Kido :'3**

**Meikitsu: No esperes más, aquí está el capítulo X3**

**Nos leemos :3**


	4. Sólo un abrazo

******Disclaimer: Kagerou project ni sus personajes me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo dueño (Jin)**

**Aclaraciones: El capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Kido.**

* * *

_Tranquila, pronto dejarás de sentir._

—¡No! —grité, despertándome de golpe de mi sueño y con la respiración agitada—. Ya ha pasado Tsubomi, sólo ha sido una pesadilla —me dije mentalmente.

Aunque el sueño no era lo que más me preocupaba ahora. ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? A ver, haz memoria... Ayer fui con mis padres a una obra de teatro, luego está ese extraño chico ojos de gato, que ciertamente se me hace bastante familiar ¿por qué será? ¡Maldita sea, son demasiadas cosas a la vez! Oí como unos pasos se acercaban a la habitación, después me ocuparía de saber en dónde estoy y de cómo escapar. Me acosté de nuevo en la cama, simulando que dormía y rogando para que quien sea que viene hacia aquí no se de cuenta de que estoy fingiendo. Los pasos eran cada vez más cercanos hasta que se abrió la puerta—. Mierda, a ver, tranquila, será sólo un rato —pensé, en un intento de quitarme los nervios y el miedo de encima.

—Vaya, parece que todavía sigue durmiendo —habló una voz masculina, por lo clara que se escucha, puedo suponer que está junto a la cama donde estoy "descansando". Oí como se acercaba lentamente a mí, maldita sea, ¡aléjate joder!—. Eres tan hermosa —susurró provocativamente en mi oído. El joven se alejó, pero ahora se había posicionado justo delante de mi cara, lo sabía porque notaba su respiración chocar con mi piel—. Lo siento, no puedo contenerme más —espera, no irá a hacer lo que creo que estoy... Lo hizo, ¡lo hizo! ¡Me está besando! Lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, ya que se daría cuenta de que estoy despierta, si esto es lo que hace cuando estoy "dormida" no me quiero imaginar cuando esté despierta.

Su lengua entró muy descaradamente en mi boca, moviéndola muy lentamente. La temperatura de mi cuerpo subió en apenas segundos, mientras que se formaba una pequeña y molesta sensación en mi entrepierna, como si faltara algo. De repente, un pequeño gemido salió de mi boca, sorprendiendo a mi acompañante y haciendo que éste parara de besarme—. No se te da muy bien mentir Tsubomi —canturreó la voz. Soy estúpida, ¡pero él es el culpable en primer lugar por hacerme ese tipo de cosas!—. Vamos, abre los ojos, sabes al igual que yo que no puedes seguir fingiendo —insistió. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, espera... Tengo una idea.

—Está bien —espeté sin entusiasmo. Al momento de abrir mis párpados aproveché que estaba distraído para asentarle un puñetazo en el estómago.

_Pero no fue así._

Él me cogió la muñeca antes de que hiciera nada, intentaba zafarme como podía, pero nada. Recordé que mi otra mano estaba libre y nuevamente traté de pegarle, pero fue algo fallido, ocurrió lo mismo que con mi otra mano.

—Tal vez me odies ahora, pero te aseguro que eso cambiará... —manifestaste, dirigiendo tus ojos al suelo, por alguna extraña razón, eso hizo que dejara de hacer fuerzas y centrara toda mi atención en ti—. No sabes lo feliz que estoy por tenerte a mi lado —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como levantabas tu rostro. Estabas llorando, pero no sólo me sorprendió eso, sino que también me ocasionó esa emoción el repentino abrazo que me estabas dando en estos momentos, obviamente, habías soltado mis muñecas.

—¿Sabes? Normalmente no muestro mis emociones, pero contigo es tan distinto —dijiste entre sollozos y tartamudeos. Tus lágrimas rodaron por tu cara hasta llegar a mis hombros mientras que yo estaba allí, inmóvil y sin hacer nada—. Sé que esto debe ser incómodo para ti, pero por favor, tan sólo te pido que estemos unos minutos así, nada más —suplicaste. Tus manos temblaban al igual que lo comenzaba a hacer tu cuerpo. No sabía lo que hacer, dudaba entre abrazarte o no. Al final, opté por corresponder el abrazo con algo de nervios—. Gracias.

* * *

**Y aquí terminó el capítulo de hoy gente, sé que es algo corto, pero les tengo preparado más escenas tiernas (sé que soy un asco para las escenas tiernas, pero al menos lo intento ;-; ) no podré contestar los review hoy, sólo diré una cosita por cierto review que me enviaron: El lemmon no será una violación, no estoy tan loca, además, se iría lo "tierno" (si es que se le puede llamar así xD) que tiene el fic :3 (las violaciones me las ahorro para el género drama/angustia y el KuroKido, hay sí que no hay trampa ni cartón -w-) así que tranquila Sadechu-san, no será violación ;3 ahora que revelé tu identidad van a venir un montón de lavadoras a matarme ?)**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
